


The Beauty of Mind, Heart, and Forgiveness.

by DontMakePeopleIntoHeroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney, M/M, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMakePeopleIntoHeroes/pseuds/DontMakePeopleIntoHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the renegade Castiel sets out to find a way to clear his name and set himself up with enough money to last him a lifetime, he doesn't expect what he finds on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Mind, Heart, and Forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr-robosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dr-robosaur).



> Well! First of all, I would like to say that I stepped very much outside my comfort zone with this one. In my heart I'm a sub!Cas girl so I took on this one as a bit of a challenge. Another note being that there is significantly less pr0nz in this than I had intended (and much less than I'm used to writing!) mainly because as I went along I found it didn't fit the story line. I had intended - if I had had enough time! - to write a small wing!kink drabble at the end to make up for this fact, and could still be in the works if my recipient is interested after all is revealed. All that being said, I'll shut up now and let you read the fic. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

_They say that beauty is within._

_But within what?_

_Is this the beauty of the mind?_

_Or of the heart?_

_Or of actions and intent?_

_Or is it something indefinable,_

_Something that is more difficult to understand._

_Can those with a terrible mind still have a heart of beauty?_

_And those with a terrible heart be beautiful of mind?_

_Is beauty of these internal things reason enough for forgiveness and love?_

_Or is the truest beauty that of love and forgiveness?_

**Prologue**

There was a kingdom many years ago and many moons away. This kingdom was a happy one, and a blessed one. The King and Queen ruled with a fair and just hand, and the kingdom united in joy when they had a baby boy; a beautiful young prince. It was only four years before they had cause to rejoice again; Prince Dean was to have a baby brother. As it had happened before, when Dean had been conceived, the old maids of the town placed a hand on the queens belly and prophesied another healthy baby boy. But this one was to be special, but they could not say how, as the wisdom of old women could only go so far.

On the birth day, Queen Mary went into labor, her husband and her son by her side. But all did not go so well. The Queen fell very sick, and it was with her last breath that Prince Sam was brought into the world. While the King fell into tears, it was Prince Dean that held the newborn in his arms, scared and confused and wondering what could make his strong and brave father cry, and make his wilful and powerful mother fall so still. With the innocence of a child, Dean held the newborn Prince, holding him until he stopped crying his infant tears. And once the baby boy stopped, it was only the tears of his father that filled the room. Dean did not like to see his father weep, and did not like that his mother was so very still. The Prince put the infant into his mother’s heavy arms, hoping that if she held the child she may be happy. There was silence, with no one but the smallest child stirring, hands seeking out his mother's soft warmth. His small hand fell onto her heart, with no shudder of life in it, and at this the child started to cry. But under his soft fist there came a stirring, a warm golden light that sunk into the Queens skin and reached her stilled heart, until it swelled into life.

This was the day that it was known that Prince Sam was indeed something special. And the kingdom named him as The Healing Child, the one who would purge the kingdom of sickness and death.

For one year the kingdom fell into a constant state of joy, knowing that this child would grow to save them all. But on his one year birthday, there came a terrible day. During the celebrations, there came a selfish and awful man, a man named Crowley who used the distraction of the festivities to his advantage. When the backs of the King and Queen were turned, he took the child into his arms, hid him beneath his cloak, and began to flee, meaning to keep the child's power to himself. But he did not go undetected; the young Prince Dean saw him and chased him. It did not take long for Crowley to notice and, being only a child of five, the young Dean stood no chance against this man, who roughly took him too, so that he could not tell a soul what man had taken The Healing Child.

Many years passed, and the kingdom fell into sadness and disarray, mourning forever the loss of their Princes. Thirteen years passed with no one knowing where the Princes could be, and most feared them dead. Yet the King and Queen never once gave up hope on their baby boys.

 

**Chapter1**

It had taken two weeks. Two weeks to journey to this place. Two weeks of sleeping rough, or taking a new name and identity if he wanted to stay in an inn with a moth-eaten bed. Two weeks of ducking and dodging and running any time he saw any sort of guard on the trail. But those two weeks would be worth it, Castiel reasoned, once he got his reward.

He had heard the tip-offs from a few different sources; he was a careful man, and wasn't the sort to be sent on a wild goose chase. Men far shadier and far less capable of adventure than himself had reliably informed him (as reliable as one could find with criminals) that something of great worth to the kingdom lay in these particular woods. Something that, if returned, would mean riches beyond belief for any man. Even for a man such as Castiel, who had more than a few dark spots beside his name.

The story changed depending on who he spoke to about what this grand prize was. Some said the scrolls of the ancient Kings, which were of limitless sentimental value to the royals. Others conspired that it was the real crowns of the King and Queen, and that the ones they always wore were nothing but a cover to disguise that the real ones had been stolen. All they knew for certain was that many patrols had been sent out to this area of late, the whole business kept very quiet, and all sent were the highest of the kingdom guards. There was something here that the King and Queen wanted. And Castiel could be sure that he wanted to be the one to find that something.

The way had become more dangerous once he entered the woods. The rumors had been true enough; there were a lot of guards here. And Castiel, being the man he was, had to keep out of their way. That, on top of searching for this ‘whatever-it-was’, did not prove easy, as he seemed to spend more time hiding than searching. But that, in the end, turned out to be to be what helped him most.

It had been the break of day, the sun filtering through the clouds as Castiel walked on.  His feet were tired, hardened blisters rubbing against his shoes. He had been contemplating rest when he heard the sound, the distant rumble of hooves that could only be the Royal Guard. He whipped his head around, looking for a suitable place to hide. The trees here were thin and spindly, and there was no rock cover. The only place to hide was a massive thicket of bush that climbed taller than any man's head, cushioning an old mountain. Castiel sprinted for it, burying himself among the branches and catching his clothes and skin on twigs until he reached the mountain's side, nearly completely enveloped in darkness. He stayed still, listening and waiting for the hooves to pass. The men seemed to linger, annoyingly, and Castiel began to fret that he would have to sleep here. He turned and glanced at the mountain behind him...only to find that this particular mountain seemed to be made of brick.

He touched the stone, making sure his eyes weren't paying tricks on him. But it was there. A manmade construction of this size – so large it was mistaken as a mountain - hidden under so much dense foliage? He began to move slowly, following the wall, as if drawn by some force. Soon enough he came to a part which was slightly different, the stone crumbling slightly under his hands. Quietly he began to pick away at the rocks, moving them one by one until he uncovered a tunnel leading into the great stone structure. With one look behind him, seeing that the guards still lingered, he moved into the building.

It was pitch black inside. Castiel had to strike a match to see. In front of him was a spiral staircase which looked to be higher than he could have imagined. Sense told him to turn back, but curiosity drove him up. Castiel was a sucker for curiosity. It seemed endless, his steps echoing around him like thunder. And after what could have been minutes, hours, or days he came to a level top, branching off to many rooms. Most were empty doorframes to look in on the even emptier rooms. But at the far end lay a heavy wooden door, a large brass key to its right. It did not take any persuading for Castiel to gravitate towards that door.

The key was heavy in the lock, and turning it caused a loud, clanking noise. And even as he cracked the door, he could see light on the other side. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened it, peering around the room. It was a large space, lit with candles and torches on every available surface, and with only narrow slits of windows on one of the walls. The single room was split into sections, beds in one corner, a small kitchen area in another, a seating area to the side.

And in the midst of it all, two boys. Two boys that looked at him as if he was God and the Devil at the same time.

 

**Chapter2**

He should run. Lock the door and stop the two leaving to tell the guards that they had seen him. But the strangeness of the situation made him pause that moment that would usually cost him everything. But in this instance, that extra minute of contemplation brought with it reward.

“Who are you?” The older of the two stepped forward into the light, protectively in front of the younger boy, yet worried, as if that step could send him tumbling through the floor. This was good, Castiel reasoned. If they didn’t know who he was he was safe for now. And if he played his cards right maybe he could even be in with a chance of a hot meal…and damn those beds were looking tempting. And the company…well, in the light he could see the sharp cheekbones, strong jaw, and amber-green eyes of the older boy. The company would not go amiss, he didn’t think.

Castiel stepped round the door, not shutting it all the way and keeping his fingers around it, just in case a hasty getaway was needed. “I am Castiel,” he stated, waiting to see if the name sparked any sort of recognition.

This seemed to mean nothing to either of the boys, who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. This time it was the younger boy, still half hidden by shadows, that answered. “Are you here to rescue us?” His voice had the awkward tremor of a boy whose voice was just beginning to break.

“Sammy…” The older boy said, half in reprimand. But his eyes never left Castiel, as if wondering just the same thing himself. He seemed warier than the younger boy, less willing to believe that his stranger would be here to help them from an unnamed fate.

Castiel’s brain tried to catch up with him, but in all honesty what was he expected to say? ‘No, I just need to sleep, then you’re getting locked back in here so you don’t run off and tell the guards where I am”? But again ‘Sammy’ seemed to come to his rescue. “But Dean, you told me. You said a Prince from a faraway land would come and save us and bring us back home and the lands would come together and we would live in a castle and…”

“Stories, Sammy. They’re stories. For children.” Dean cast a half angry glance back at the boy. From what Castiel could see of their bickering, he could assume that the two were brothers. Still now, Castiel was trying to catch up with what in the hell was happening here. Princes, castles, rescues…this was far more than he had been expecting from the locked, dusty room.

He took a breath to think about what he could see before him that could explain anything. Two boys stood in front of him, one around eighteen, the other in his early teens. They were trapped here for reasons unknown. They told stories of Princes and castles. And they thought Castiel was there to rescue them. Castiel, who had no clue, nowhere to go, and no treasure to return to the King and Queen with to receive his fortune…

Or did he? It was as if someone had reached out and whispered into his ear what seemed like an insane possibility. Thirteen years ago the Princes had been stolen. The oldest had been only four years younger than himself at the time, the younger was only a year old. Their whereabouts were still unknown…unless the Kingdom had a vague idea where they were. A vague idea that would have this many guards patrolling the woods. His throat felt dry. Were these two boys the lost Princes? Their names fit, now that he thought it over. But could that be some cruel coincidence? Were they the prize he was looking for? It was worth a shot, wasn’t it?

“Your brother is right, Sam.” Castiel started, trying to test out the level of the ground he was treading on. “I am no Prince. But I am here to rescue you. I was sent here to take you back to the King and Queen.” His eyes remained steady as he looked at Dean, trying to scrutinize if he was right in his assumption. The older boy blinked as if he could not believe what he was hearing. Castiel couldn’t tell if he was confused about why the King and Queen would want them, or if he was simply trying to believe that it was true.

Once again, Sammy came to his rescue. “I told you, Dean! We’re going home!” The older boy looked to his younger brother, perhaps to scold him again for so blindly trusting this man who happened to wander in to their home. But something changed in his eyes, like it had been a long time since he had seen his younger brother smile so wide, or seen any faint glimmer of light in his eyes. But it seemed that that was what it took for Dean to give in, because in the next moment he turned his back on Castiel, shoulders raised in anxious determination. “Grab some things, Sammy. We’re getting out of here.”

Castiel’s mind had caught up by now, and seemed to be racing past the moment, seeing all the things in the future which could go so very wrong. And he would consider them all tomorrow. Now he needed sleep. “It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to sleep in a bed. I would only need a few hours…” He began.

“No.” The reply was abrupt, and if it wasn’t said so forcefully Castiel could almost believe there was fear behind it. “Crowley will be back in a few hours. We need to go now.” Dean continued, stripping the pillowcase from his pillow as a makeshift bag, as if he had practiced what to do and what he would need if a time such as this came. Cas supposed he had. What else would one do if they were locked in a room for their entire life?

He conceded, giving a curt nod. “Pack light. We can’t afford anything that will slow us down.” Dean nodded in return, gesturing to Sammy to get a move on. The kid jumped up like it was Christmas morning; he too seemed to know what to do.

It didn’t take long before they were heading down the stairs, taking two at a time in their hurry, to the broken down wall of stone that Castiel had taken to pieces, and into the dense thicket of hedge which Cas immediately began to skirt around the edge of, pressing against the wall and going back the way he came.

It wasn’t until he realised the other pairs of footsteps had silenced before he turned around. The Princes were there, lingering in the doorway, staring out at the leaves and branches with an expression of wonderment and fear. Of course, Castiel thought, this was the first time the boys had seen the outside world since they were snatched away as children. He walked back, wondering just how the hell this was going to work. “It’s alright.” He said quietly, though they jumped anyway as if they hadn’t seen him coming. “Just follow me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He wasn’t sure how reassuring this was to the pair, but it seemed to be enough, as they began to follow his lead, though they did so slowly as they spent their time inspecting nearly every damn branch, and every crack of sky they could see through the thicket. Castiel would look back and not blame them for this inherent interest in the world they had only newly become a part of. But for now, he needed them to be less interested in nature, and more in the fact that this ‘Crowley’ fellow would be somewhere on their trail in the near future.

Soon enough they emerged from the hedges, exposed to the woods. Here Castiel looked around for the signs of which direction the castle lay in to begin their long journey back. When he looked around to tell the boys where to go he stopped a moment, watching them. Sam had found an animal far up in a tree and was peering at it, tracking it with his eyes. Dean, however, couldn’t look away from the sky, the blue stretching far overhead. With his eyes raised to the sky, and the sun hitting his face, Castiel could but sigh – now it seemed unfortunate that the older brother was relentlessly attractive. It would make it all the more hard when he found out what a lying thief Cas really was. He was quite enjoying the illusion that he was a brave knight come to rescue two wayward boys. “It’s this way.” He said softly, getting their attention and nodding them in the right direction. It was strange to him that they listened, following him like they trusted him. But Castiel was all too aware this trust was thin and could only go so far. He needed to strengthen his claims somehow.

He sought to help whenever he could for the journey. As it became obvious that Sammy was struggling under the weight of his pillowcase of things after a long while of walking, Dean moved to take it from him before Cas intercepted. “Let me.” He told the questioning face of the older brother as Castiel’s hand swept over his to take the other sack. “I’m here to help.” He reassured them.

They walked for a number of miles before it became obvious that both boys were struggling, though it showed more easily on Sam. Castiel chewed his lip; he would have rather they kept moving. But should the need come to run, he wasn’t sure either of the Princes would be up to the challenge. “This would be a good spot to rest.” He claimed as they reached a dense part of the woods, pointing upwards into the trees. “Can either of you climb?” He realised this was a problem after receiving dual looks from the brothers that seemed to ask Castiel if he was serious. This was going to be a long haul.

 Nodding, Cas shrugged off his small bag, leaving Sammy’s things on the ground with it. Crouching he went to pull two short lengths of rope from his bag. “We sleep in the trees to avoid any confrontations with animals that emerge in the night. Many are less than friendly.” He didn’t add that should any of the kingdom’s guard come past, it was less likely they would look up in the trees and spot them.

With one length of rope he tied around his middle, tying the other end around the younger Prince. “We’re going to climb the tree together. If you fall, the rope will catch you. Don’t worry.” He tried smiling reassuringly, but it felt wrong. Really, he was just hoping the rope would make the climb seem less daunting to the boy. If the Prince should fall, Cas was pretty sure he would be dragged down with him. But the Prince seemed not to notice this, and instead gained confidence as the approached the tree. Castiel lifted him to the first branches, following after him and pointing out the best route. It was a slow journey up, but they got to a high enough branch eventually. There Castiel used the rope to secure the boy to the tree. “You won’t move enough to fall. Your body is smarter than you assume, it will know not to roll over. And if you do, you can’t fall with this around you.” He smiled again, sure this time that that was the case. The boy nodded, surprisingly comfortable with this development.

Castiel climbed back down, his muscles already aching. He fetched the second length of rope and began to tie it around Dean before the Prince stopped him. “No offense, Cas. But if I fell, I’m pretty sure you’d get sliced in two.” Castiel could see that the older brother knew that at this point he was doing nothing more than making up stories to soothe the boys. But more interesting was the fact that the boy had shortened his name in almost a friendly way. Was he in fact making a bond? This could only be good.

Castiel nodded, tying the rope around himself anyway. “I’ll follow you up anyway, to show you the path and secure you.” He insisted, nodding for the Prince to proceed. Instead of lifting him, he gave the boy a boost up to the first branch, before deftly lifting himself. At first they set a good pace, Dean proving that he was stronger than his brother, and that he had remembered the route well enough. It was during this time that Castiel had to remind himself that he shouldn’t be watching a Prince’s ass as animatedly as he ascended before him, nor should he notice the soft outward curve of his bowed legs.

But as they reached a greater height, progress slowed considerably. He could see Dean clinging more to the branches. It did not take a genius to figure out that Dean, for all his bravado, seemed to be scared of heights. “Dean,” Castiel said softly, putting a hand gently on his waist. “I know you’re worried, but if your brother sees, I’m afraid he won’t sleep up here.” This was true enough, but really Cas was counting on the older boy’s protective instinct to kick in so that they could continue up. As he looked down at Cas, the thief could see the tinge of fear in the boy’s eyes, wide and worried, and with a strange ethereal beauty. But swallowing down his fear, Dean nodded. “Where do I go now?” He asked, and the moment passed. They continued up to the next branch that would hold the boy before he was tied down.

Castiel ached as he made his way back down for the last time. He was sore, and overtired, and had splinters, bruises, cuts, and blisters all over. But he needed to make one last journey down and back up to bring their various bags. With so many things it was tricky to climb for the final time, but he was skilled at this sort of thing.

The branch he was forced to take was a little higher up, and thinner, and all he had to tie himself to it was an older shirt as a makeshift rope. It was far from safe, but it was all that he could do.

He bid the boys goodnight, assuring them that all would be okay, and they could continue tomorrow after resting.

Castiel was sure he would sleep within seconds, but he found himself still awake, listening for signs of danger. He needed to keep the Princes safe. Castiel wished that he could say that it was more for their benefit than his own. But the fact remained that these two boys where his chance at his name being absolved, and his fortunes increased to the point where he could live out the rest of his life happily.

After a half hour, Castiel was finally starting to drift before he heard a soft voice he couldn’t quite make out. Dean replied to the soft sound with a louder whisper. “It’ll be fine, Sammy. Cas told you you couldn’t fall.”

“I know, Dean. I’m just too excited.” Sam seemed to be speaking up now. “We’re going home.”

There was a pause. “I know, Sammy. I’m excited too.”

The voices died down then. Both apparently slipping into fantasies of what it would be like to see their parents again, to see their home again, to finally live a life where they could be inside or outside as they chose thanks to the strange man sent to save them.

It was then that Castiel regretted that they would have to find out that he was a lying thief from the beginning.

 

**Chapter3**

Castiel woke up before dawn. It was his usual. He didn’t require much sleep and he liked getting as many daylight hours as possible. But as he looked down he realised that the brothers would not be used to this routine. Apparently they had gotten to sleep eventually, because both – while looking uncomfortable – had fallen asleep, dreaming of their future in the safety of their castle home. It was a shame to have to wake them, but Castiel couldn’t be seen to waste any time.   
Untying himself from the tree, he began to make his way down to the boys’ level to wake them. Before touching Dean on the arm he noticed how very soft the boy looked as he slept; gone was the wary distrustful set in his jaw, replaced by the parted lipped sleeping state, his eyelashes settled delicately over his cheeks. It really was a shame to wake him. “We should set off now.” He said as the Prince slowly woke. “We need as much daylight as possible.”

Waking the boys didn’t take long, and the descent back to ground went a lot smoother. And with that they set off for another day.

The walk was slower than he was used to, but nearly as quiet. Every so often he would look back to see one or other of the boys watching something with interest, those times he stopped to show them what it was. There was something fascinating about showing other people the world for the first time, imparting small bits of knowledge like what could be safe to eat, and what was dangerous, and what could be used to heal burns and wounds. Castiel was discovering he liked playing the part of the teacher. That was until he heard the telltale thunder of hooves coming closer.

With wide eyes Cas grabbed the arms of the boys, pulling them into the shade of a thick trunked tree, pressing them close to it and covering their mouths with his hands, his eyes shooting them a warning.

He closed his eyes, listening for the horses and the voices riding closer. But under his hands he could feel the breath of both the Princes increase rapidly in confusion. He cracked his eyes open. Sammy looked frightened, his brown eyes wide and looking from Cas to Dean. Dean, however, looked a mixture of scared and enraged, his eyes staring hard at Castiel. Slowly Castiel shook his head, unable to speak to impress upon them the importance of staying quiet and staying still.

“I heard it over here!” One of the guards called to the other, his voice too loud over the hooves.

“You’re going crazy. We’ve been looking for them for too long. It’s getting to you. This is a wild goose chase. We’re not going to find them. The runts are probably dead by now.”

Their conversation continued for a long while, until a point when the boys had relaxed enough that their breathing was normal again. The two guards seemed to decide that they had had enough, and that they were going back to the castle no matter what. Castiel waited until he could no longer hear the hooves before removing his hands from the boys’ mouths.

It was then that Castiel realised how close they had been standing, his body nearly flush against Dean’s. It was probably for the best that he didn’t realise how intimate their position was, otherwise the attractive older brother may have found that Castiel’s interest in Dean went further than getting him back home.

“Who were they?” The Princes asked in unison. They had done that before – it never ceased to remind Cas just how long they had spent together and how much they meant to one another.

Castiel took a deep breath. He was ready for this question, and the solution to answering was easy enough. He would tell the truth. “There are men who seek to find you two. To bring you back to the castle to get a reward for finding you.” Castiel did not say which of them, exactly, were these sort of men. As far as the brothers knew, he was referring to the men on horseback.

“But they had horses!” Said Sam, pointing after them. “We wouldn’t have to walk if we went with them.”

Castiel shook his head, “Because men like that have no morals. They may decide they don’t want to bother with the journey. They may decide instead they would like to keep the boy that heals for themselves. Or…” Castiel hesitated, his stomach turning over as he readied himself to admit something he wished he hadn’t thought of himself. “Or realise that they would get their reward no matter how they found you. Alive or dead.”

From the Sam’s face, Castiel could see that the thought had not occurred to him that there could be bad people out there who would betray them, other than Crowley. But Dean seemed more as if this was something he had thought about before, as if he naturally distrusted anyone who had not grown up inside that locked room. Castiel could not deny that he was worried that they would question why it was that Castiel got the benefit of the doubt and not those men.

But for whatever reason, the brothers didn’t question it. “We should keep going.” Dean spoke up, looking at Sam’s worried face and obviously trying to grasp a distraction. Looking at the older Prince, Cas nodded, gathering himself together again before beginning to move on.

They didn’t talk for a long time. Castiel worried over what was going through the minds of the boys. Were they questioning his story? Rethinking their trust in him? He wouldn’t know what to do if it came to that. But he would have to hope it didn’t.

They didn’t stop again until it was well past noon, when Castiel halted without explanation. He closed his eyes, listening. Almost as if he had forgotten he was walking with people he should explain his actions to, he changed direction, hurrying as he took a sharp right. Through the trees he led them to a small clearing, where there was a wide, clear watered stream. He smiled round at the boys. “Here. We’ll refill our water bottles and rest a while. You can bathe if you want.” It took him a moment to realise that the boys were less enthused than he was. While he saw a rare opportunity to drink clear, fresh water and soak himself, they saw a cold, rocky embankment. Maybe they would appreciate it in time, but for now Castiel was going to make the most of it regardless.

He began to make use of the river, the boys following his lead a couple of minutes afterwards. He scooped the cool water into his mouth with his hands, feeling it splash over his dirty face and wash away the prickles of sweat. After that, he filled up their water bottles to the brim, giving them enough for more of the journey. Afterwards, he laid his clothes on the shallow rocks, letting the water rush over them and clean them of dirt. And without a second thought to the company he stripped himself off to wade into the river. This last part, he noted, the Princes didn’t join him. Whether they didn’t like the look of the cold water, or they were bodyshy around him, he didn’t know. But he reasoned that if they didn’t want to go in the water, that was really the least of his worries. However it would have been a welcomed opportunity to see a bit more of Dean; although Castiel really should have been trying to quell his desires.

When clean he emerged, making no attempt to hide himself as he began to put himself back into his soaked clothes, knowing that the hot sun would dry them off soon enough. Cas ran his fingers through his hair - no matter what it would end up messed and imperfect. He nodded into the woods. “There will be animals nearby, looking to drink from the river. I’m going to hunt. You stay here, if you hear someone coming, hide. Understand?” He directed this mostly at Dean, knowing that he would put himself in charge of the situation to keep his brother safe. The older boy nodded as Castiel went to his back to recover his small array of throwing knives – his preferred method of hunting.

He wound through the trees, knowing that he wanted to return as soon as possible so that the two were not left alone long. He had only just spotted a large hare biting at a hedge of berries before he heard the call.

“CASTIEL!” The sound was loud. Too loud. The name of a wanted man being shouted in an area where kingdom guards roamed close. “CASTIEL!” It came again, scaring off the hare. Castiel ran.

Ducking through trees and over rocks he came back to the riverside where he had left the boys, Sam meeting him as he rushed closer. The boy’s eyes were open and frantic, gasping for air like he was out of breath from fear. “He went in. Cas, get him. Please. Please, Cas.” The boy was babbling, making less sense the more he spoke. But it couldn’t have been clearer what he was talking about.

Dean was struggling wildly where the waters reached their deepest point, the current stronger there and pulling him further away and under the water. He emerged every so often gasping for air. The boy couldn’t swim. Of course he couldn’t. Castiel didn’t wait before throwing down his things and ridding himself of his shirt and pants, taking off running along the bank to catch up with the current. When he found himself ahead of the drowning Prince he threw himself into the waters, swimming to the middle of the stream to where Dean thrashed. It was difficult to see; water cascaded around him and kept lashing at his face.

He reached out to try to touch the boy, but his arms kept getting knocked away by the wildly failing arms. But once the Prince realised it was Castiel’s touch that kept brushing him, Dean reached out himself and grabbed on, pulling Castiel under the water with him. Cas became hardly aware of what was going on, terror filled him as water was dragged into his lungs from being held under by a boy trying to keep himself afloat. His body became bruised from hitting from rocks and from Dean’s frantic grabbing. But Castiel knew he couldn’t lose himself to the clawing fear that he may die, taking the Prince with him. He pushed up – or what he thought was up – breaking his head out of the water and gasping for air. He couldn’t speak to Dean to reason with the frantic boy, but could only grip him tight and get behind him, pinning down his arms so he couldn’t move. Dean liked this even less, struggling more to free himself. But Castiel was stronger, gripping tighter until Dean could realise that this was keeping him afloat, with Castiel’s legs kicking under them to keep them up. Once the Prince began to settle Castiel freed one of his arms, using it to pull them along, going with the current of the river.

Dean had completely given up the struggle by the time they reached a place where Castiel’s toe could brush the riverbed, and let Cas drag him out to the side of the river onto dry land, where he lay the Prince on the bank.

Castiel fell heavily by Dean’s side, both of them struggling for air, wheezing and coughing up the contents of the river. They stayed there for many minutes before they heard Sam running along, calling over to them. The young boy dropped beside Dean, leaning down to make sure his brother was okay. Castiel reached over to push the boy back. “He needs air.” Castiel panted. “He’ll be alright.”

Cas couldn’t say how long it was before he was able to sit up, much less stand. But even so, he was up long before Dean could shift himself from the ground. Looking back along the river, Castiel groaned internally. “I’ll go back to get our things.” He muttered, still wheezing. He had a feeling the boys wouldn’t move this time.

The trek there and back was long – apparently the river had carried them further than he had thought. But once he returned, Dean was sitting up, hugging Sammy to his side before he looked up at Castiel, who deposited his bag and clothes beside him. “Thank you.” The reply was hoarse and rough, but through his eyes Castiel could see that Dean meant it. The amber-green of those eyes looked at him like Castiel was his own personal angel, sent to protect him, the light making them look like the dappled sun through leaves. Despite the intense beauty of those eyes, Castiel felt uncomfortable very suddenly. This was it – this was what it took for Dean to trust him fully. And it was all based on a lie.

Castiel looked away, ashamed. “If you are feeling ready, it would be best we moved. We made a lot of noise.” He informed them. Dean nodded, shaky as he pulled on layers. Castiel was guilty enough to not even watch the soft flex of the boy’s muscles as he moved.

The pace they set was slower by far now, trying to cover ground, but with their legs shaking. It wasn’t long before it started growing dark. But with their clothes still damp, the night began to bring with it a chill. Castiel could not see them climbing any trees tonight.

He was fortunate when he spotted a gap through the trees into a small cave in the mountainside ahead of them.

That night they would rest there. They gathered in the back of the cave with a small fire Castiel created. They all pressed close to it, eating only the fruits and berried that Cas kept in reserve. As it grew darker Castiel announced the fire would have to be put out, because already they were in danger of attracting too much attention. They lay in the dark for a long while, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. In their quiet they could hear everything around them. Every animal’s scratch and bird call. And presently, Castiel heard a shuddering sound. Sitting up he looked down upon the Princes. Neither were asleep, and both shook from cold.

Castiel went to his bag, pulling out a small one-person blanket he kept. He draped it over the younger brother, knowing that Dean would refuse it anyway to give it to him. Sam thanked him, pulling it close around him and trying to settle down. After that he lay down once more, trying to sleep through the cold. But the shuddering continued, though it was now only from Dean, who was trying to stifle the sound under Sam soft snores.

Castiel was still debating whether it was a good idea or not before he shuffled over to Dean’s side, lying next to him. Dean looked over in confusion. “Shared body heat.” Whispered Cas, trying to explain his – probably misguided – actions. After Dean nodded in bleated consent, and as unobtrusively as he could, Castiel coaxed Dean over onto his side, pressing himself against the boy’s back and putting his arm around Dean’s waist to keep him close.

This was probably the worst idea of all time. Letting Cas assume this close and intimate position with the attractive Prince could bring complications that he did not think he was equipped to deal with at this time. But he found it hard to care as he grew warmer. Although he kept the position as loose as possible to keep it from becoming too intimate, Dean was still pleasant in his arms. He could imagine, were circumstances different, that he would enjoy threading a leg between Dean’s, and pushing his lips into he warm curve of his neck, and letting his hand roam and wander down the curves of his body.

Castiel fell asleep thinking about how nice it would be to lace kisses over Dean’s jawline and whisper goodnight into his skin.

 

**Chapter4**

When Castiel woke it was like he hadn’t left his dream. He woke with his legs twined with Dean’s and his arm low around his stomach, his lips pressed gently to the back of his neck. And at some point in the night Dean must have moved back, because his body pressed against every inch of Castiel’s.

Cas wished he didn’t stir so much as he moved into consciousness, because like a chain reaction Dean began to wake also, shifting and turning as his body woke up. Castiel retracted his arm, worried now that Dean would wake up uncomfortable, but as soon as he did, Dean seemed to stir more, pressing back for more of the warm contact before his pretty forest eyes blinked open. There was a long moment when they watched each other with sleepy eyes, soft in the faint light that filtered through into the cave. Castiel knew how easy it would be to lean over and kiss those fully, berry lips. He must’ve been staring, because Dean licked them almost nervously. It occurred to Castiel that the boy must never have been kissed before…

The thought made him hesitate, and that hesitation brought the dreamlike world crashing back to a less sunny reality. Dean sat up slightly, looking over to where they had left Sammy to sleep. Only to sit up more when he realised that the boy wasn’t there. “Sam?” He called out, his voice cracking from sleep.

“Sammy!?” He called again, his head whipping to Castiel to ask him to do something. Cas sat up, confused at what happened in those split seconds to take away the small slice of a kinder reality. He began to stand before a small figure appeared from the entrance of the cave. “I’m here, Dean.” He said sheepishly.

“Sammy, don’t you ever run off like that, do you understand? It’s dangerous out here!” Dean’s voice couldn’t decide if it was mad or worried, so settled for both.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his feet shuffling. “I just thought you guys wanted to be alone.” He was trying to be sincere, but a small smile turned up the corners of the boy’s lips.

Dean blinked several times before avoiding the gaze of anyone there. “We were just keeping warm.” He muttered, the back of his neck coloring. There were a few seconds of silence before Dean stood to grab his things, stomping off to outside of the cave. “We should go.” He muttered again, leaving Sam and Castiel in the hollow of the cave.

Cas’ eyes connected with Sam’s, they stared at each other for a moment before both couldn’t help but smile. Castiel from an amused embarrassment, and Sammy from the knowledge of being right. That kid was going to be such sweet hell when he grew up.

Save for a term of awkward silence, the three were in surprisingly good spirits for the day. They walked until nightfall, smiles and jokes passing between them, for whatever reason the lacings of friendship were being tied around them. Castiel told them small anecdotes about his journeys and things he’d found out – like three specific berries he found you could crush together to taste exactly like cherry pie. Dean disbelievingly told him he’d like to see that, and Cas promised if they found them he would show him. It was odd for Castiel to realise he liked their company. He did things alone, for the most part. Trusting no one and only working with those he knew he could get the better of sometime or other. Maybe this was what it was like to hang out with people who weren’t criminals of some description.

At the end of the day they found another suitable tree to climb to sleep in for the night. Though both boys were better at it this time, Dean still found himself getting more nervous the higher he went. And that night as he began to drift, Castiel heard Dean whispering his name. Castiel looked down, Dean being on a branch lower than his. Sammy was asleep already, his hair dangling over the edge of the branch.

“Cas?” Came the whisper again.

“Yes, Dean.” He replied, keeping his voice low.

There was a pause. “I never said thank you.”

Castiel’s brow wrinkled in the moonlight. “For the river? I’m sure you did.”

“No…for getting us out in the first place. And…and for looking after us and everything.” His voice was quieter still.

Castiel swallowed. Jesus, it shouldn’t be this hard. He’d lied and cheated and scammed his whole life. This little lie was no different. Except for some reason it was. “You don’t have to thank me.”  
“Yeah. Yeah I do. I didn’t think I could take it any more back there. I just…” The silence was long this time, and Castiel started to believe that Dean had fallen asleep. “The only reason I kept going in that tower was for Sammy. But…” He stopped. That ‘but’ lingering in the air.

Castiel could feel his throat tighten. To these boys he had come into their lives as a saviour; the one to keep them safe and bring them happiness. When he had met them, they had instantly turned into commodities in his eyes. Cas had always known he was good for nothing. He didn’t realise before now how utterly despicable he really was.

“We had better sleep.” He piped up, wanting the thoughts to go away. “We still have a long way to go.”

“How long?” Dean asked, also seeming to want to move away from it all.

“It took me two weeks to get to you from the castle. Just under a week of that was spent scouting the area.” Castiel mused. “We’re travelling slower than I was though. So maybe a week. Maybe more.”

There was another silence. Maybe Dean had thought they could part ways sooner. Maybe he was annoyed that it would take so long. “One week…and I’ll be home…” He sounded wistful and idealistic. Castiel could practically hear the smile in his voice.

That night before falling asleep, Cas tried to reason with himself that no matter for glory or money, he was returning the Princes home. Maybe that wasn’t so bad after all? But somehow he still managed to fall asleep wondering just how he could have done this in the first place.

 

**Chapter5**

The next few days of travelling brought ups and downs. The brothers were getting better at navigating the forest, even spotting berries and mushrooms that Castiel hadn’t seen for them to eat along the way. They poked fun at Sam when they discovered that he was afraid of moths and butterflies. And laughed when The Great Explorer Castiel got distracted by telling a story where he boasted slightly of his navigational abilities and walked into a low-hanging branch. Cas helped them to swim, though both were more than slightly wary of the water.

But at nighttimes, when they would climb up the most suitable tree, Sammy would always be the first to fall asleep. Castiel and Dean would stay awake, and Dean would talk about the conditions Crowley kept them in. How if they spoke out of turn or tried any amount of trickery he would take away their meals. About how Sam was put to work trying to learn new powers, though it seemed impossible. How Crowley fed Sam all manner of queer potions, herbs, and more that he hoped would improve the boy’s ability somehow. One sickening night Dean confessed that he had to sit by as Sam was forced to drink down a cup of blood from a horse after having spent a week without food for refusing. And with every night Cas learned how thankful Dean was for him to have come to rescue them. And every night Castiel felt worse for the lies that piled up with every day.

On top of it all, Castiel knew that with each passing day hey drew closer to villages and towns, increasing the possibility that they would be seen. He wasn’t so much worried about the brothers being spotted no one would assume by looking at the walking-weary boys that they were the Princes returned to them. Nor was he really worried that the brothers would want to ask for help from anyone they encountered. At this point they trusted his judgement in saying that it would increase the chance that someone malicious would come along to use them for their own gain.

No, Castiel was worried he would be spotted. Or one of the boys would notice a Wanted Poster that bore his likeness. But there was no other way to go, unless they wanted a drastic detour that would take days more.

They approached the first town they came across with trepidation. Castiel warned the brothers to keep their heads down. It was a good idea for anyone coming to this place to do so anyway – Castiel knew the town well. It was a renowned hideout for many a shady corner and doorway. A place Cas would feel more at home than not.

The boys stuck close to him as their feet trod cobbles, their interest in the town did not seem to be as great as their interest in the forest when first they stepped outside, though this would be the first time since their infancy that they would have seen civilisation. This was fortunate for Castiel because more than once he saw his own face in sketches peering out at him from ripped paper along the buildings. The streets were busy, though, and the three of them went nearly unnoticed. So much so that Cas’ confidence in the place increased, as once he smelled the grease of hot, flavoured food in the air he thought to abandon his plan to simply skip through the town and find a tree to sleep up the following night.

Castiel stopped the brothers in the street, gathering close to them and speaking in a low voice. “I think I have enough money for a room and hot meal for the night.” He was already salivating at the smells on the breeze. He knew that particular blend of spices that belonged to a place which sold a roast pork dish that dripped with grease and was second to none.

“What about people seeing us?” Dean piped up, his worry showing in his eyes.

Castiel gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure no harm will come to us so long as we keep our heads down. I believe we deserve a warm night, soft bed, and hot bath. Don’t you?” The boys smiled at him, their minds wandering to the possibility of comfort for once. Castiel knew the place they were going, fortunately it was the kind of place harboured criminals such as him. People in there would see his face and not bat an eyelash. The strange boys may receive a look or two, but it was a place where no questions were asked.

Inside brought warmth in the cooling night. There were not too many people there, and those who were here did not have the most reputable look about them. But Castiel felt an odd kind of homeliness as they seated themselves in a table in the corner shadows. They ordered three portions of the pig, and were not disappointed with the taste that had been promised by the rich smell. He and Dean each bought an ale of some description. Never having tasted it before, Dean took some getting used to it, but seemed to enjoy the taste well enough. Castiel had to stop him from buying a second – he couldn’t imagine his tolerance for alcohol was even existent.

Once they were full and happily weighed down, Castiel stood up to go and purchase a room for them to stay in. He stuck close to the wall as he walked up to the counter. But before he reached it, a presence from the shadows reached out to grab him, pulling him back against them and pressing a blade to his neck. “Shh, shh, shhhhh.” The person cooed from behind, stroking the blade up his neck so close that it shaved off some of the layer of stubble. “Quiet now, Castiel. Don’t want to make a scene, do we?”

Castiel could feel his heart begin to race. But despite this, his head was surprisingly clear. He paused a moment, putting his hands up in a motion to surrender, before moving faster than a thought. He sent one elbow back, striking the unknown person in the stomach, while throwing his head back to catch his attacker’s nose. With the distraction he grabbed the knife and circled, turning the situation around on his attacker as he pressed the blade to their throat. He looked to see who it was that grabbed him from the shadows…

“Meg?” He questioned, though there was no doubt about who it was.

The woman grinned back at him, though blood seeped from her nose. “Well, Castiel. Seems you’re still quicker on the draw!” She laughed, her throat grazing the knife as she did so.

Before he was able to question her, he fell into an uncomfortably familiar situation again as he felt another blade on his throat from a presence behind. “Unfortunately you’re a tad outnumbered.” Came the second voice, this one unmistakeable.

“Bela.” He said by way of greeting. He already began lowering the knife from Meg’s throat. He would come to no danger around the two. Well, not right now. They had no reason to kill him, therefore they wouldn’t. The same reason that he would not kill them. The life of the criminal had about it an odd sense of honour and pride, though that could be changed in an instant for any number of reasons.

There were questions to be asked of the pair, but all hope of remaining anonymous came crashing down as, worried, the two brothers had taken it upon themselves to come to his rescue. Castiel visibly cringed as Dean came up with Sam by his side to come to Cas’ aid. “You were saying something about outnumbered?” Dean said, his face as menacing as he could try to make it.

To his credit, Dean would have made a good distraction had Castiel needed it, because both women looked equally baffled. At the same time as Meg gave an amused titter of laugher, Bela smiled at the brothers, looking from one to the other. “Oh, that’s precious!” She beamed at Cas. “Who are your new ‘associates’, Castiel?”

“You know these women?” Dean looked something along the lines of disgusted.

Did Castiel know these women? Well, he knew them as well as they knew him. Which was about as much as any criminals who worked together knew each other – only as much as necessary. He had worked together with the women on more than one occasion. It was miraculous the things that the combination of two attractive brunette women and a man could achieve. But though Meg and Bela had formed a close bond that meant that they were known as a constant team, Castiel knew to move on before they screwed him over. Which he was sure would happen.

But what was he to say to the Princes? Could they ever believe that these two were sent by the guard as well? Why would someone who they believed to be sent from the King and Queen themselves associate with these two? And how the hell was he to explain the brothers to Meg and Bela?

Apparently Castiel was in the right profession because he knew what lies to say to at least act as a bandage to the problem.

“I’m trying to get these two safe passage to the castle. You both helped me out with something similar before, if I remember correctly.”

Dean and Sam still looked confused, trying to muddle through before realising that Castiel was implying that he was asking for the help of the women without giving away the identities of the Princes.

Meg and Bela, meanwhile, also proved their worth as criminals as they fell into the lie easily. “Yes, of course. Anything for a friend.” Bela spoke up, pocketing her knife and assuming the smile she could use (and had used) to charm her way out of murder.

“If I’m remembering right, we owe you a favour, Castiel.” Meg spoke up, doing the same smile. “How about you and your charges stay at our place tonight. We’ve got an extra room you could use. Free of charge.” She grinned, making herself seem like nothing but a pleasant landlady, despite having been pressing a knife to Castiel’s neck moments before.

This could mean danger. But on the other hand, if Castiel refused it would both raise more questions from the brothers as to why he would not accept a free room off of people he had asked to help him. And raise questions from the women as to who these boys were so that he would not accept their help.

And so Castiel accepted with a tremulous smile, walking out between the women and knowing the boys would follow his lead.

Once outside the women spoke in hushed voices. “So what is it you’re pulling this time?” Meg asked, her interest piqued.

“The Dodgy Dealer? The Rouge Traveller?” Asked Bela, trying to assess exactly what scam Castiel was trying to pull on these two boys.

Castiel gave what he hoped was a knowing smile. “Something new.” Was all he said, knowing that the curiosity alone would keep stringing the women along with whatever elaborate plan they assumed he had created.

Their place wasn’t far away, and wasn’t all that lavish. But though they were wary still, the boys seemed happy enough to discover the place had a fire and facilities for a warm bath.

While Sam made the most of the hot water, Dean and Cas were left to talk to Bela and Meg, who were taking their role of house matrons very seriously, bringing out a platter of food while they sat around the living room. “So, Dean.” Meg asked, all smiles. “Where are you coming from?”

Alarmed, Dean looked over to Cas to provide an answer. “I picked them up in Wester Hills.” Castiel lied seamlessly.

But it seemed Bela wasn’t all that amused by this. “Castiel, as far as I know, your friend has a tongue in his mouth. He can answer himself.” She said, half jokingly. She turned back to Dean. “He has a terrible habit of butting in.” She confided. “So why turn to Castiel to get you to the castle?”

Dean looked confused by the question. But he seemed slightly fearful of turning to Cas to provide an answer again. “He seemed like the best…at what he does.” Dean tried. He really was poor at this. The prince flicked his gaze at Castiel and away again.

Both women seemed to catch the look, looking from one of the men to the other before turning to each other with a delightfully secretive smile. “Shame…” Bela muttered, “Not in for a chance, am I?” She laughed.

“Welcome to my world.” Meg replied, with a grin.

The sidebar seemed to go over Dean’s head as the women rounded back on him again. “I think what Bela meant was, what’s calling to you in the castle?” Dean seemed to like this question even less, if Castiel could glean anything by the awkward shuffle in his seat.

But if Castiel hadn’t known any better, he would have thought that Dean had gotten the whole ‘lying by telling the truth’ thing from him. “He’s taking us to visit our parents. We haven’t seen them in a while.” He said assuredly.

This answer seemed to be enough for the women as they nodded without much else of a word about it. After some stilted chitchat Sammy finally got out of the bath, letting Dean have his turn. Unsurprisingly the women seemed enamoured by Sam, finding his slightly quippy youthful wit much more to their liking than they found most children his age.

When Dean emerged from the bath, Castiel claimed he was fine, pleading that he was too tried to stay up, and that they should all turn in if they were to set off again tomorrow. Really he did not want to leave the two parties alone together – too much margin for error.

The room the got was nice enough. Warm, and with two beds. One large and one small. “Sorry we couldn’t do you any better. But I’m sure you’ll work it out.” Meg said, her smile directed solely at Cas. He wished he could hit her.

But as they left, it seemed that she and Sam were on the same wavelength as he immediately decided that he should take the single bed. Castiel both loved and hated the younger boy at that moment.

While Sammy began to drift off to sleep, Castiel and Dean seemed to unanimously decide to waste time in whatever way possible, making a farce of sorting through their things as they each decided how many layers of clothing they would keep on. They hadn’t had this problem last time. Then it was Clothes On Or Freeze To Death. Now they had to choose where they were at.

They both ended up in similarly loose fitting shirts and underwear, though both disguised their awkwardness about it. Cas let Dean slide into the bed without looking at him, though he had seen Dean undressed more than once as they bathed in various ponds and rivers.

The atmosphere was odd as Castiel folded himself into the bed, the air heavy with expectation. Each could not deny their interest, nor could they say they did not know of the others mutual want. Cas had caught Dean staring more than once along their journey. But both knew that this – whatever this was – had its limitations at the best of times. Cas believed he knew this fact better than Dean.

They lay on their backs, feigning for a while that they would and could go to sleep just like that. But there was no way either would sleep in that way. “Are you warm enough?” Castiel asked to break the silence. He turned his head, seeing Dean’s face in the low glow of the moon through the window. Pale light caught the corners of Dean’s face, making him look like some supernatural beauty. His eyelashes shuddered, and his full lips glistened in the light. “No.” Was all he said as he turned his head to look at Castiel.

At that point both turned towards each other gradually, each moment building up some tangible tension between them. Without speaking their gazes flickered between lips and eyes, their breath touching before their lips had the chance.

“I’ve never…” Dean started out, his breath soft as a touch. He didn’t need to continue.

“Don’t worry.” Castiel breathed, his lips only millimetres away from Dean’s. “You’ll know what to do. It’s natural. And organic.” He brought up a hand to cup the Prince’s jaw. “Easy as breathing.” And there he leant forwards that fraction more, touching his lips to Dean’s. Nothing more than that.

He did it again, and again, drawing out each one longer than the last. At first Dean’s lips could only twitch in response, but slowly he returned them, pushing forward slightly to tell Castiel that it was okay. Better than okay. Dean even went so far as to lightly place his hand on Castiel’s waist, Cas taking this as a sign to press closer.

He knew they couldn’t really go any further than simple or passionate kisses, but as Dean moaned lightly into his mouth, Cas wanted nothing more than to show the Prince things that could really make him moan. But he had to be content to grip Dean tight, his fingers winding through the short strands of his hair, tugging him closer and letting the kiss deepen. Lightly Castiel licked along the seam of Dean’s lips, taking the opportunity of his soft gasp to lick further into his mouth, kissing deeper and deeper once Dean was able to return it, his breath starting to shudder over Castiel’s face.

There came a point when Castiel ran his hand up and under Dean’s shirt, his fingers circling over Dean’s nipple to be greeted with a small ‘ah!’ from the Prince’s lips. He knew then he had to be the one to pull back, if he didn’t now, he would be wandering his hands freely, touching and feeling and groping every inch of the body that he had nearly memorised every inch of by sight alone.

He pulled away, their lips leaving each other with a wet pop, though Dean chased after him for one last soft kiss. Castiel realised as he rested his forehead against Dean’s that they were both breathing heavier than they ought to. Castiel pressed his eyes tight together, trying to will away the urge to push Dean down and grind their hips together, licking and nipping at his neck and…no. No it couldn’t be done. Not now at least. Maybe not ever.

When he reopened his eyes he was met with the worried glittering of eyes which seemed to be a dark emerald green in the dim light. “Is everything okay?” Dean asked quietly, trying to hide the anticipation from his voice.

Castiel didn’t try to smile; he knew it would seem false. “I shouldn’t want you in the way I do.” He tried to explain, though there was no way Dean could know exactly why that was.

“You should.” Dean whispered insistently, accepting a soft kiss Castiel pressed to his lips. “Maybe when we get to the castle we can be together. Properly.”

If anything could have broken Castiel’s heart, it would have been that. Because when they got to the castle Dean would learn what a treacherous bastard Cas really was. But instead Cas nodded with a sad smile. “Yes…Maybe.”

And in the dark, dim light, Dean turned his back to Castiel, letting the man spoon him. And this time they started as they ended up that morning in the cave; with Dean’s body tight against Castiel’s, their legs woven together, Cas’ hand low on Dean’s stomach and on the smooth bare flesh of his belly, and Castiel’s lips pressing kisses into the back of Dean’s neck.

It was almost perfect.

Almost.

 

**Chapter6**

If ever there was a morning so in contrast with the night before, this would have been it. If the time they were woken could even have been called morning at all.

In the haze of morning confusion, this was all Castiel could know for sure:

There was a lot of shouting. Men shouting. Boots, leather, swords, steel. Many men. The dawn had not yet broken. Dean and Sam were in a similar state to him, sitting upright confused by the noise. Then suddenly the men were upon them. Grabbing and pulling and tugging. He could hear both boys vaguely shouting his name and each others. Cas could remember he had tried to fight. Ineffectually it seemed, because while two men grabbed his arms, another came and punched him clear across the face, knocking his wits away from him for longer than the sleepy confusion did.

The next thing he could remember was men dragging him outside. He got a glimpse of Meg, standing in a warm robe and shrugging at him making a ‘sorry-but-not-sorry’ face in his direction. A glimpse of Bela receiving a good sized pile of cash from a castle guard. He thought he heard Meg’s voice somewhere in the mess, telling him that she ‘owed him one’ again.

His senses were back as he was trussed up, with his hands behind his back, and ungraciously put on a horse, a hulking member of the castle guard sat behind him.

He knew this was it.

He knew the game was over.

He knew instead of riches and a life lived in peace he would be seeing the inside of a jail cell for the rest of his life. And that was if he was lucky.

Castiel heard his name being called. He didn’t want to look up. He wanted to stare down at the mane of the large horse and accept his fate. But he had to look. He deserved to watch as Sam and Dean found out that he was the poorest lying excuse for a human being.

Their eyes were scared as the large men handed them up onto the horses, with a lot more grace than they had for Castiel. Understandably. Sam knew he was helpless in this situation, though he could see neither boy knew what was going on yet, apparent by the way Dean struggled against the men as best he could. They both kept looking to Cas for help.

“Settle down, boy. We’re here to help you. We’re getting you back to your parents. You’re safe now.” One of the guards tried to calm the boy, climbing up to sit behind Dean. Cas was sure the older boy would have pushed the man off his horse if he hadn’t been so dumbfounded by this.

“Cas was helping us back. He was sent to help us back. Let us go. Cas?” Dean looked over pleadingly, as if there was anything he could do to help. Castiel had to look down once more. Best he didn’t say anything. Best he just sat and took what was coming to him.

The guard gave a small chuckle at that. “Sent to help you? Really? Help himself more like.”

The guards seemed to have rallied together quickly enough. For a troupe of people that had been unable to catch Castiel for years, they were surprisingly organised. They began to pull away from the village, Castiel and the two Princes being ridden through the streets to the sight of everyone that was awake this early staring up at the commotion.

“What are you talking about? What the hell is going on?” Dean was aggravated, but only due to the fear that shot through him, still in a blind panic.

“I told you, boy. We are the kingdom guard. We’re sent to take you back to your parents safe and sound. Hey-!” The guard called across to another one nearer the head of the pack. “What do you think we get for getting the Princes back _and_ catching Castiel?” He grinned.

The man laughed in reply. “I think we get a holiday dedicated to each of us and more women than we can fit on our laps!” All the men laughed at this. Castiel felt sick to his stomach. These men deserved to be rewarded while he did not? Still, the knowledge that he was less of a cad than these men did nothing to make him feel less like scum.

“Cas was helping us, dammit! Untie him!” Dean let his voice be heard, knowing now that he was in no real danger to his person.

“No can do, my Prince. Your ‘Cas’ isn’t who he says he is.” This was it. Castiel closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

“What are they saying about Cas? Dean. Dean, tell them to let him go. Please, Dean!” Sammy seemed to have found his voice, but the frantic nature of the day was catching up with him.

The guards didn’t find the affair so funny once the younger boy started panicking. Maybe they didn’t think they would get their many women if they returned a terrified young boy. “Son, the man you’ve been travelling with has lied to you. Whatever he’s said to get you to go with him is a lie. Castiel here is a wanted criminal.”

The brothers were silent for a long while. “…That’s not true.” Dean said tremulously. Jesus, Castiel half wished they would just accept it. That they wouldn’t stick up for him.

“Theft, scams, laundering, assault, bodily harm-“

“Don’t…” Castiel’s voice picked up slightly, though he was quiet. He knew what was coming next.

“-murder.” The guard finished. Leaving a silence after the word. “You’ve been trusting the wrong man, my Prince.”

Castiel didn’t believe the boys would speak again for a long time after that. But sooner than he believed, Dean spoke up once more. “That’s a lie… Not Cas.” But his voice was getting weaker, like he was falling down from the inside.

With a tut and a sigh, one of the guards from the front reached behind himself to root around the small bag attached to his mount, dropping back to hand the older brother a sheet of paper. “Here.”

Castiel didn’t have to look to see what it was. He knew that paper would have an illustration of his face, and his name below a big, block capitaled ‘WANTED’.

Dean looked at it for a good long time. The guards didn’t seem to find the whole ordeal so very funny any more. Especially as the piece of paper in Dean’s hands crumpled and fell to the ground.

Cas wanted to say sorry. He wanted to explain. He wanted them to know that he hadn’t meant to hurt them.

But how was he meant to ask for forgiveness when he couldn’t forgive himself?

 

**Chapter7**

One thing that could be said, was that the journey to the castle would be a lot shorter now that they were on horseback. This was good for the Princes, but not so for Castiel.

As they journeyed the guards talked a lot. At night around the fire they sung drunken songs and laughed about ones that would be written in their name. The brave warriors who rescued the Princes.

They didn’t seem to notice how quiet the boys were, or how little they ate when they were offered food. Cas would have been grateful for that food, and those fires. At nights he was left with the horses, cold and shivering, made to eat scraps that they had left over without the use of his hands, which were never untied from behind his back. They were doing everything possible to demean the man.

They rode like this until they neared the castle; to the point that they were a day’s ride away. “Nearly home now boys!” One of the guards called to them. “Soon we’ll all be sleeping on silk sheets and feather pillows.” He turned round to Cas. “Well, it’ll be stone floors and chains for you, Castiel. That is if you manage to escape the executioner.” He laughed as if this was the funniest idea in the world. Castiel kept his eyes lowered.

The man’s laughter bubbled until it sounded like he was chocking on it. Cas looked up at him with anger flaring in his eyes until he saw just why. An arrow stuck clean through the man’s throat, blood bubbling from the wound and choking him, until he fell clean from his saddle and landed under his own horse.

Only moments later did all hell break loose. When more arrows started flying, many of the guards died, falling from their horses and landing beneath their feet. Horses reared as men emerged from the trees, taking out any men they could with old, rusted knives and even a few with swords. Castiel looked about wildly for the Princes and saw the guards who had them on their mounts make for the treeline – they had to obey their orders to keep the brothers alive.

The guard in the back of Castiel, however, had no such orders. Cas felt himself being pushed, and suddenly he was face first in the mud, left behind while the guard wheeled around to join the others where they were trying to fight off the horde of highwaymen.

Cas had to think fast. Just ahead of him he could see what he needed; a rusted knife clutched in the hand of one of the already slain criminals. He struggled to his feet, having to duck down awkwardly to retrieve it with his hands tied behind his back. He cut himself by accident as he tried to saw through the binds. Only moments after he cut the rope, he was forced to roll to the side as a sword came driving into the ground where his head had been moments before.  Without paying attention to the man who had attacked him, Castiel ran.

It was only after he began that he realised that he was not running away. He was running to find the Princes. After everything, that was the least he could do. They would be kept safe, and that was the end of it.

Amidst the confusion and the mud and blood, Castiel was left reeling. He couldn’t see them. Not anywhere. He scanned the faces of the men on the ground in fear, terrified he would see their likeness dead on the ground.

But to his right he heard a terrified yelp. He turned to see Sammy, running from an attacker who chased after him in pursuit. It wasn’t long before the boy caught his foot on a branch, sending him face first into the mud. He turned, looking up at the man bearing down on him, his eyes wide and reflecting the shine of the knife the held in his hand.

But the knife fell to the ground as the man’s hand went limp, an arm gripped him around the waist, and a knife stuck deep into his throat. Castiel tossed the man aside, looking down at Sam as he lay terror-stricken in the dirt. Cas breathed heavily, knowing that he must look just as terrifying to the young boy. Did he even believe Cas was doing this for him?

Castiel didn’t have time to worry about how he looked. He needed to get the boy to safety. He leant down, gathering Sam up into his arms and running. He ran until he found a large based tree, putting the boy down on the opposite side to the small battle. “Do you know where your brother is?” Castiel asked directly, he couldn’t waste time telling the boy it was going to be fine. Especially as he didn’t know if that was the case.

Sam shook his head, his eyes already brimming with tears he was trying to hold back. “I can’t find him, Cas. I can’t. You have to-to…Cas….” But Castiel was already taking off back into the fray.

Survival instinct told him to run, to get the hell away from here as fast as his legs could take him. But he couldn’t leave them behind. Not after all he had done.

Dean was easier to find than he could have hoped. But at the same time, this made him more fearful. Dean had not tried to hide. Instead he stood, shouting Sammy’s name at the top of his lungs, practically calling out to be hit. He saw the bandit running toward the Prince when the boy himself didn’t. Castiel ran. Before the attacker could get a hold of Dean, Castiel tackled the boy to the ground, pushing him into the dirt. With the rusted knife he struck out, hamstringing the criminal and sending him crying out to the ground.

He could feel Dean struggling underneath him, but as the boy saw his face he stopped, stunned. It took Castiel a moment to realise it was fear and not relief in the boy’s eyes. And that crushed Castiel more than he could say. He pointed in the direction he had come from. “Sammy’s over there. Behind the large tree. Run!” He rolled off of the boy, letting him get up. He only glanced back once as he started to run.

Castiel was beginning to stand when he felt something cut into his leg. The man he had taken down buried his dagger into Cas’ leg. Castiel howled in pain before turning to drive his knife into the man’s throat. His body count was two, now. And he didn’t want to make it any more.

He stood, his leg screaming in pain as he did so. But it was pain, or die. So he ran as best he could in the direction he had sent the brothers.

The journey seemed longer than it was, like the tree had somehow moved farther away. He wanted to scream in pain, and claw the hurt out from his leg. But there was nothing for it.

When he reached the place he had left Sam, they were not there, but a little bit further on. What he saw was Dean gripping tight onto Sammy’s arm, and the smaller boy trying to tug himself away. “Dean! We have to wait for Cas! We have to! Please, Dean!” The boy sounded close to tears, but his brother still tried to march on.  
“Sammy, leave him! He lied to us, Sam. We can’t trust him. He hurts people and lies to them. Leave him.” Dean was yelling, though he should have been keeping his voice low.

It was Sam that turned around and spotted Castiel limping closer. “Cas!” He called.

Dean stopped dragging and dropped Sam’s arm, staying where he was in a stunned silence. It was Sam beckoning him closer.

Castiel pointed in the direction they had to go. “Hurry.” Was all he said.

He felt a small arm slip around his waist; Sam trying to help him as he limped. It was only after his brother prompting him that Dean did the same, allowing Castiel to use them to prop himself up as they attempted to run away.

They kept themselves going for as long as they could, until they were tripping under their own weight. Finally, panting, Cas told them they should stop and rest.

The three collapsed. All were dirt ridden, sweating, hurt, and struggling for breath. The moment seemed surreal, none of them could really legitimise what had happened, or whether it had been a blessing or a curse – Castiel especially.

Wincing as he did so, Castiel inspected his wound, touching the tender skin and gritting his teeth when he felt the sharp stab of a wound probably infected. He made to rip his trousers to form a makeshift bandage before a small hand stopped him. Without saying a word, Sammy placed his hand over the wound, closing his eyes as he did so. There was a long pause where nothing happened, but as Sam’s face grew into something akin to a concentrated pain a light began to glow as if from inside Castiel. He stopped breathing for a moment as the pain melted away as the light did. When Sam’s fingers were removed the skin was fresh and knitted together, no trace of a wound to be seen. It took a moment for Cas to realise what had happened. He guessed a part of him had always believed that they were just rumours, that it was just another part of the tale that people had added to make the story of the Lost Princes to make it that much sadder.

Castiel looked up in wonder. Sam’s face was smiling but sheepish. He was quiet for a good long while before he could blink, “Thank you…” He whispered, looking back down at the skin, running his fingers over it as if he didn’t believe it was true.

“Yeah. Great.” Dean stood, though it looked as if it was a great struggle for him. “You got us out of there. Sammy fixed your leg. I’d say we’re just about even. We’re off. See you.”

Castiel’s head snapped up. “You’re leaving?” He asked, not quite understanding.

“Yeah, I’d say it’s for the best. C’mon Sammy.” Dean turned his back on them, walking in nearly the opposite of the correct direction.

“Dean. You don’t know where you’re going. Let me take you.” Castiel tried not to sound exasperated. Because it’s not as if he had any right to be annoyed.

“You want us to go back to trusting you again, is that it?” Dean rounded on him, his face flushed with anger. “You’re not who we say you are. You’ve been lying to us this entire time! I told you…everything and…and you…” The words escaped him, his hands wringing at his sides in anger.

He didn’t have to say it, though. He didn’t have to explain why he hated Castiel at this time. Or why he didn’t trust him. Castiel didn’t expect them to trust him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want the chance to redeem himself to them.

“I don’t expect…anything…from you. If you want me to leave I’ll go. But without me you’ll be wandering alone in these woods. And I can’t let that happen.”

“Why, can’t let all that money just walk away from you?” Dean was yelling. Castiel knew he couldn’t reason with the boy. Not now. It seemed the only way he could show the boys he was sorry would be to take them to the castle. Get them there safely.

Castiel stood, gingerly testing his healed leg. “I’ll get you to the city gates. I’ll walk away. You’ll never have to see me again.” He said, quietly, looking down at the forest floor.

He looked up only to see Dean’s jaw clenching before he gave a stiff nod. “Go, then. Lead the way.”

Castiel started to go without another word. He fell ahead of the boys, who kept a fair distance between themselves and the thief. Cas missed the phantom days when they would fall into step, a smile of their faces. But he had always known those days wouldn’t last. He had only hoped that he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment on their faces when they found out.

The walk was deathly silent all the way until nightfall. They walked a little later than when darkness crept in so that they could reach a small abandoned cabin that Castiel knew well as one he used as his own hideaway outside of the city.

Inside he was glad he had collected firewood last time he visited, and started up a blaze in the dusty fireplace. As they sat around the glow of light, Cas could not help but think that the situation would have been perfect before. There was only one room, with one small bed. Sammy would find some excuse to wander off into one early into that very room, leaving Dean and Cas to lounge by the fire. Castiel would move slowly closer as they looked into the flames until he was close enough to kiss Dean again, slowly at first before building up enough to lay the Prince down beside the fire, whispering words of comfort to him as he walked him step by step through the motions, finding out where he liked to be stroked and kissed and licked and nipped, until Dean would be shuddering and begging for Cas to show him just what he’d been missing all those years…

But instead they sat in a stony silence until Castiel commented that they should sleep.

“Yeah. You take the bed. Me and Sam will sleep out here.” Dean said defiantly. There would be no arguing with him. Castiel accepted, bidding them goodnight and going into the cold other room.

He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep, but instead found himself eavesdropping on the brothers’ conversation.

“He came back for us, Dean. He’s trying to help.”

“You heard him, Sammy. Before all of this. He said people could get their damn reward…even if we’re dead.”

“Cas wouldn’t do that to us.” Sammy muttered, sounding more confident in Castiel than he believed he deserved.

“Why not? He’s lied about everything, Sam. He could be trying to get us as close as he can so that he doesn’t have to carry our dead bodies any further than he has to.” Cas felt sick. Was that really what Dean thought would happen? Could he think Castiel was so very bad?

“Don’t say that…” Sam’s voice was quiet and scared.

“It’s true, Sammy. We can’t trust him. You heard the guards; he’s killed people. You sleep. I’m going to stay awake…just in case.” Cas could feel his heart ripping as silence fell in the cabin. He couldn’t live with Dean thinking that he would ever do something like that. Not to them. Not to anyone, really.

When he was quite sure Sam had fallen asleep, Castiel stood to leave the room, holding his hands up in surrender for Dean to see he meant no harm. The frightened, angry look he received from the older boy was no less than he deserved, but it stung nonetheless.

“What is it?” Dean growled.

“I want to explain myself.” Castiel’s voice was quiet and subdued, though he wanted to be more passionate about the matter. He needed Dean to understand. Even just a bit.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Came the reply, though Cas had known that was coming.

“Please.” He tried, sitting down next to Dean – but not too close. “Please hear me out.”

Dean’s jaw tensed, but he did no more to stop Castiel. He took a deep breath, readying himself to tell the story of his life. One he had told to no one, knowing that no one would listen. Still now, he didn’t know if anyone listening would.

“My name...My name is Jimmy Novak.” He started, the name sounding odd on his tongue. He hadn’t been called that in years. It wasn’t who he was any more. “When I was younger...in my mid teens…I lived with my family. We were a poor family. I had…a lot of brothers and sisters…

“We didn’t live in the best of places. And one night men broke into our house. They were running from the guards. My mother…my father…they tried to get them out, and warn the guards. But the men killed them before they had the chance. My brothers and sisters were making too much noise for their liking…they killed them too. Before they got to me the guards came in. They found a group of men, some of them near enough my age,  and me…and apparently they thought I was a part of their crime. They didn’t know that it was my family dead around me. I’ve never killed anyone. Not really. Not…not until today…

“They tried to take us in, but we ran. I don’t know how many of the men got away. But I did. I ran and I didn’t stop running for a long time. I’m still running now, I suppose…” Castiel stopped. He didn’t want to look up at Dean for fear of seeing something he didn’t want in his eyes.

“I had nothing. I had no choice but to steal. I became quite good at it after a while. A while after that I became among the best. I didn’t want to keep my old name. It reminded me too much of…

“’Castiel’ was a name of a character from a story my parents used to tell us. He was brave and could do anything he put his mind to. I didn’t want to be Jimmy Novak. I wanted to be Castiel.

“Soon I got the idea of grandeur; that maybe the criminal life was best for me, and that I could finally have the life I always dreamed of. Raise a family. Keep them happy. Buy them nice things. Keep them safe. But I could never have that so long as I was wanted by the law.

“When I heard that there was something in the forest that the King and Queen wanted so desperately, I couldn’t help but see the opportunity it presented. I could use it to clear my name…to be free… I had no idea that…” He looked up at Dean, finally, only to see the boy looking into the dying embers of the fire. “I didn’t know what I would find.” He finished.

Dean was quiet, still as if he’d turned to stone. He didn’t look at Cas when he spoke. “This doesn’t change anything.” He said simply. And Castiel’s hopes of redemption were crushed. “You still lied. You still…I…” He breathed heavily, his eyes closing.

Castiel nodded, standing and brushing himself down, though it was more from nerves than anything else; he knew he was hopelessly muddy. He began to retreat back into his room before turning back. “I didn’t lie about…Dean, I-I care about you. About Sam as well. But I still-“

“Please go.” Dean said, quietly, lying down to signify it was the end of that.

Castiel crawled back into bed. He fell asleep surprisingly quickly, tired under the stress of simply having to remember. Maybe he found it easier to sleep after having unloaded on someone for the first time… He couldn’t tell.

What he did know was that that night, for the first time in a while, he saw his family again in his dreams. And felt their blood on his hands.

**Chapter8**

The morning came as grateful relief from the dreams, but also dropped him back into the knowledge that today he would be leaving the brothers forever, and that they would be more than happy to see the last of him.

He emerged from the small room, seeing that both of the boys had woken before him for once. He didn’t blame them – today they were going home.

Castiel tried a smile as he saw them, but only received one back from Sam. He didn’t know what he had done to earn the younger brother’s trust, but he was glad that he had. It was nice to know that at least one of them didn’t hate them entirely.

“Are you guys ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said, standing up. “C’mon.” He left without saying another word. Castiel hung back a second, gathering himself before he walked out to show them the way.

“Cas?” Sammy touched him lightly on the arm, keeping him back a moment longer. “I believe you.” He said softly. “I’m sorry for listening, and I know you were just talking to Dean, but… I understand why you lied. And I don’t blame you.” The boy looked so timid that Castiel’s heart shredded itself all over again. Did he really want redemption? Apparently he didn’t, not when he thought he didn’t deserve it…

“Thank you…” He said, smiling at the younger boy. “But I don’t think your brother will be so easy make it up to.”

“He likes you.” Sammy said, as if he had never been more sure of anything. “He’s just… You’re the only person he’s trusted that isn’t me…and he just feels…like he did something wrong by trusting someone else. But he’s not mad. Not really. He’s just…scared, I think.”

Castiel nodded. Sam knew what he was talking about. But the fact of the matter was that this knowledge would change nothing. Dean was still mad at him, and nothing would change that feeling of betrayal.

They walked out together, Dean stood outside, less than amused at their holding back. “Which way?” He asked bluntly. Castiel knew it would be another day of walking in silence.

The atmosphere around them changed with every mile they got closer to the castle. He couldn’t imagine what the boys were going through. They were going to see the parents they hadn’t seen since their infancy. And going from a life locked in a room with a cruel man, to the entire world being open to them. And Castiel…Castiel guessed he was going back to his life of crime.

Before it seemed possible the city came into view. The castle rising high above in its centre. And suddenly the weight of it hit Castiel. This really was it. He had journeyed for near enough a month for this moment. And now that it had arrived…nothing was going to change for him.

He was going to go back to his life, where he had to cheat and steal and lie and hide to live every day out. It was funny how now his life didn’t seem to be as fun and exciting as it had done before…

But yet he wasn’t as sad as he thought he could have been. The brothers were going home. They were about to experience what they had been dreaming about for the entire time they were locked away. Their dream was coming true. And that was…strangely uplifting.

The city gates were tall and foreboding before them, all three looked up at the arch with the metal grate lifted.

“So…” Said Castiel, unable to look away.

“So…” Said both of the boys in reply.

“This is goodbye, then.” He said simply, looking at the two Princes returned home. “Head directly to the castle. Don’t talk to anyone on your way in. When you reach the top of the main steps tell the guards who you are. You’ll be fine from there…”

There was a pause. Both brothers looking at him in an odd sort of way. It was Sam who broke the silence and the stillness. He came forward and put his arms around Castiel. “Thank you…” He said, hugging him until Castiel returned the gesture.

He smiled down at the boy as he pulled away. “Have a great life.” He said, though he didn’t quite know why.

Looking up at Dean, Castiel’s smile fell away slightly. The silence made his heart race slightly. What was he supposed to say? Sorry? Again? He didn’t think it would make a difference.

Dean was the one who decided where it went. “Thanks.” He didn’t move forward, or move at all. But Castiel did not either, only nodding in acknowledgement.

With a wave he began to walk away, turning his back on the brothers and setting off for…for god knows where.  He didn’t want to turn around…he really didn’t. But still he did, and saw as the boys grasped hands, setting off through the gates.

Castiel watched them leave, the faintest of smiles on his face. Was this what it felt like to do a selfless act? Or the feeling of redemption? Either way he found he liked the feeling.

He walked, his mind swimming with that feeling. But slowly, slowly, the feeling drained away, leaving nothing but the empty container in its wake. Castiel had to stop, pausing through the forest. What was this? Why did it now feel like he was missing out on something? He knew this life. He was used to this life. Dammit, he liked this life. He liked the danger and the adventure and the way he got to keep searching for that ‘something else’.

Two weeks with the brothers shouldn’t change that. It shouldn’t change anything. If anything he should be annoyed that he wasn’t receiving the reward he had worked so hard for, getting nothing for weeks of effort and hurt and pain.

But he had got something for his effort…and his something was walking away from him…

He had to stop it.

Castiel turned around, his head caught up within itself, not able to think about the dangers around him running into the city where he was a wanted man. He needed to see Dean…he needed to see him and tell him…jesus needed to tell him something.

He swerved past people as he went through the city gates, people jumping to get out of his way as he ran. He headed for the castle, looking around for the brothers to try to find them. It was deep in the city when he finally saw them. “DEAN!” He called out, his voice rising above the crowd as he ran.

He saw the boy turn and scan the crowd. “Castiel?” He shouted, searching for him.

“Dean!” He called again, hurrying closer. Dean spotted him, turning around to greet him as Castiel came barrelling along.

The Prince looked distressed as he came closer, “Cas…what’s wro-“

He didn’t have the chance to finish his question as Castiel took his jaw in hand and dragged him in for a kiss, hard and desperate. He was worried that Dean wouldn’t respond, that he would push Castiel away and send him out the city. But he felt, miraculously, hands slip around his waist, holding onto him as he returned the kiss, gripping onto the man he said he could never forgive.

“Dean…I love you.” He said, his lips muttering against Dean’s.

“I love you too…” Came the reply, soft and whispered.

And in that moment, although it could all come crashing down, Castiel couldn’t imagine it wouldn’t get better.

He didn’t get his money. But he got his reward.

 

**Epilogue**

Castiel woke up to a soft rap at the door. He tried to ignore it, what could someone want with him at a time like this. The knock came again, louder this time.

“Leave it outside.” Came a grumpy voice beside him. Castiel laughed lightly, his eyes opening. In the morning light, Dean’s skin was a sheen of light gold, the fine spray of freckles that littered his body catching his eye.

It still seemed unreal. All of it. Castiel could not believe that any morning this past year could have possibly been a life that belonged to him. He couldn’t think for one of those days that he deserve such a perfect morning; to feel the clean white bedsheets hugged against his skin, or people bringing a full, hot breakfast to his door, or to be wrapped around a beautiful Prince who enjoyed their long mornings in bed, lazing around and kissing and touching and stroking until they were forced out of bed to go about their duties.

Dean was needed around the castle, of course. And when he wasn’t in demand, he wanted to spent time around the parents he had spent so long without, or touring through the grounds and the streets of the city with his brother and Castiel.

Cas, after time, had gotten into the kingdom guard. They had been wary of him at first, not trusting the man they had hunted for so long to be among them. But once they realised his full skill and potential, he was adopted as one of them. Besides, when sharing a bed with one of the Princes, they could hardly be seen to ostracise him.

But the mornings were Castiel’s favourite time of all. He liked when Dean rolled over, presenting his face and neck to Cas to be kissed. He always caved in, ghosting his lips over Dean’s high cheekbones, and strong jaw, before kissing his soft lips over and over. He stroked over Dean’s skin, feeling how hot it was in the morning after a night of spooning under the thick feathered covers.

He liked the way Dean pushed up into his touch, still eager after all this time, purring slightly as Castiel’s hand wandered lower. He liked the soft touch of Dean’s thighs and the way they prickled with goosebumps as he stroked them up and down the insides, while the Prince spread his legs, urging Castiel to go further.

Cas liked the way Dean turned to gasping as he felt Castiel kiss down his chest, settling in the gap from the outward curve of his legs as he kissed over the planes of his stomach, and into the soft skin that creased around his hip bones.

He liked how Dean would breathe a soft begging ‘please…’ before Cas would lick up the length of his cock, kissing the tip, where it flushed the deepest red. And he liked how he had to hold down Dean’s hips as he sunk his lips down to the base, so his nose nestled into the soft nest of hair before he drew up again. And he liked that he knew when Dean was close to coming by the way he sobbed out Castiel’s name, his hands self consciously gripping onto the black mess of Cas’ hair. And he liked how it took Dean a few minutes afterwards before he seemed to be able to respond to the world.

Castiel liked everything about his new life. And he loved nothing more than the fact he got to share it with Dean; his Prince.


End file.
